


Home

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Running Home to You, Song fic, The others are there too but not focused on, based off that song from Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Song fic. That one song from Flash, Running Home to You, gave me ideas.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song and like any decent person, compared fictional characters to it

_Can’t say how the days will unfold_

He came home scratched and bloodied from the trials of the day. She couldn’t begin to understand his pain, but she wasn’t about to let him suffer alone.

Letting a soft smile come across her face she walked over to the young man and hugged him. He, like always, froze for a few seconds before returning the gesture.

_Can’t change what the future may hold_

She had talked to Twilight. Rather reluctantly the boy told her of what happened to her husband in the future. 

It hurt, hearing about the years of pain and loneliness he would come to endure. Knowing that she could do nothing, absolutely nothing, to save him from that fate almost broke her.

And as Twilight told the story she could see the ever growing guilt. Oh it reminded her of her husband. 

So she did what she always did for her husband, she hugged the other fiercely and murmured quick thanks for having told her.

It was a welcome surprise when there was no hesitation in him returning the gesture. 

_But I want you in it, Every hour, every minute_

She remembered when he would come visit her at random. Sometimes in the middle of the night, early morning, or just as dusk came. During these times she would so such a sad thing in his eyes. 

Loneliness.

She recognized it. Her mother had left long ago, and nothing could ever fill that void, but his looked sadder. Like he left a better life that he could never return to.

_This world can race by far too fast_

He talked about his time traveling. How the world ended over and over and over and over. How when he finally thought it was safe to rest, he woke up years later. 

_Hard to see while it’s all flying past_

In and out and in and out and in and out, never allowed to stay for long. The goddess always had something for him.

_But it’s clear now, when you’re standing here now_

They were in a field, just talking and relaxing. Her hair seemed like fire underneath the light of the sun.

Nothing was happening and that just made it better.

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

He was one again leaving, but she was coming too. She would go as far as possible with him. Who cares about getting hurt?

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

As she looked out the door to yet another day she could see shapes in the distance. 

Slowly she made her way to the forms across the field as one of the shapes broke off from the other.

That didn’t stop her though, she started running towards the figure and…

It was him.

She could see him start running to her

She could see him running home 

_And all my life I promise to_

As they rushed to embrace, she was reminded of the day they took their vows. It was a small wedding that only few attended.

She could remember the Princess, a young girl who he had fought alongside with and who happened to be ministering, ask him a question.

She would never forget the answer, “I do.”

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

The farm, the field, the land, all of it was what he called home.

_To you_

But as he raced straight for the person that he loved, he realized none of them were home without her.

_And I could see it right from the start, right from the start_

He remembered when she first asked him to go find her father, she was worried but also angry along with what felt like a million other emotions that he could never begin to understand.

She seemed like an amazing person.

_That you would be my light in the dark, light in the dark_

The temples, the death, the masks, the loss. It was hard. It was unbearably hard. Yet as he came to her once again scratched and bloodied, she would only give a soft smile before embracing him.

Despite her always doing this, it always shocked him that she would even bother to hug him.

It was always a shining light to his dark days.

_You gave me no other choice_

_But to love you_

Who else could he have possibly chosen, when she was in his life?

_All I want to do, is come running home to you, Come running home to you._

Throughout his journey with the others. The others that he had grown to care for so much, he always remembered who was waiting for him at home.

_And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, Keep running home,_

When they landed among the familiar plains of his Hyrle, he was ecstatic! The others all seemed surprised by his sudden excitement and soon caught on to why.

“Can we see her?” Twilight asked almost immediately. He was so eager, he wanted to see her just as much as him. 

“Of course.” He replied, Making Twilight light up.

Everyone else, besides Legend who seemed unusually smug, were constantly asking questions as they walked in a different direction from the castle. 

“Where are we going?”

“Do you have a house?”

“Where do you live?”

All of them he ignored as he walked on, it seemed to be only a bit before morning and he wanted to get there by the time she woke up.

The group walked for awhile until in the distance there it was.

_Home to you_

He broke off from the group and started to run. He could see her running out of the house and all he wanted was to embrace her.

And so, without hesitation, he held his wife and hugged her.

_Can’t say how the days will unfold_

Years later they would have a child.

_Can’t change what the future may hold_

He would be stuck as a Spirit for years.

_But I want you in it, every hour every minute_

Finally, as his spirit moved on, he could see her

His love

His wife

Malon

She had waited for him, and once reunited, they hugged.


End file.
